A user may log into a terminal by inputting a registered ID and a login password into the terminal, and then the user may make an information interaction based on the logged-in ID. However, in a case requiring a higher security, an identity of the user needs to be further verified. In a related art, generally a password for verifying the identity is required to be input by the user.